


Living in Fear

by Siberianskys



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, POV Ianto Jones, Pansexual Character, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts:  spaceship, robot pet, telepathy, cold sleep, end of the world,aliens, beaming up, time traveler, first contact, far away galaxy,wormhole, a foreign artifact, immortality, virtual reality, asteroid,forbidden love, new species, light speed, ice world, star gatemars base, light year, zero gravity, android,  and time machine





	Living in Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Only.

When Ianto Jones first joined Torchwood London and learned that aliens were real, he was excited. That excitement evaporated after his first contact with the Cybermen at Canary Warf. Even after he moved to Torchwood 3 in Cardiff and Jack had tried to convince him that not every alien was evil, he couldn't make himself believe it and then came the faeries and Tosh's telepathic girlfriend. After even more new species arrived from who knows where, he was convinced he was right; out there brought danger. Even his beloved archives and their alien artifacts made Ianto fearful; he could never trust that what Jack said they did was what they actually did, the Captain enjoyed messing with him. 

Planet Earth wasn't much better; what the newly immortal Jack had to endure when he was abandoned in Victorian times was beyond horrific. Ianto knew that Jack wasn't the only one who suffered for his so-called non-traditional sexuality, but Jack was probably one of the very few who didn't know that his forbidden love affairs could end him in a jail cell or worse. When Ianto learned that the time traveler known as The Doctor had intentionally left a confused frightened Jack on his own with no knowledge of what he had just become, Ianto wanted to find a time machine of his own and track the individual in question down and make him sorry for his behavior; Jack had not deserved that sort of treatment. 

One quiet night when the rift was still, Ianto was watching a documentary from the sofa with Jack's head resting in his lap, Ianto asked in barely a whisper how the world really ended and how long they had. Instead of the sad answer that Ianto was expecting, Jack had laughed and then told him that Ianto had nothing to worry about since the planet killer asteroid wasn't coming anytime soon 

What Jack hadn't told Ianto that night was it didn't matter when the asteroid came, Ianto wasn't going to be on Earth; he would be on a far away world of ice. That ice world be one of five rotating around a distant sun. If anyone had told him that Jack would one day use the time gadget on his wrist strap to take him to a far future, Mars base, Ianto would have been the one to laugh. Never would Ianto have guessed during his gray, sad childhood that he would one day live even a part of his life on a future spaceship orbiting Mars on his way to that distant ice planet. 

His journey, as he suspected, didn't happen with him in a cold sleep similar to the one Ripley experienced in the second Alien film, but instead more like something out of Star Wars or Star Trek. Apparently most of science had light speed travel wrong. The human race would eventually learn to travel light years in minutes. 

Ianto had never imagined the life he would lead; he and Jack could make love in zero gravity, their dog was a robot who didn't need food or exercise and they traveled not by worm hole or stargate, but by something resembling a transporter. Ianto couldn't be happier that he'd learned not to fear the other, because if he hadn't he would have lost out on so much. When his body finally gave-up, his brain didn't go into the ground, but he had the choice if his memories were transplanted into a virtual reality computer or an android of his choice. He left that choice to Jack, since it wasn't one that Jack would ever be allowed to make for himself.


End file.
